


На коленях

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Что такое стриптиз, как не медленные ласки у всех на виду?
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 29





	На коленях

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1164785141098504193  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

В тёмном помещении, кажется, ничего больше и нет, кроме единственного выделенного светом стола. Бармен протирает стаканы, философски глядя на то, как на центральном разворачивается неприличное и, можно даже сказать, похабное действо. 

Не то чтобы для него это было в новинку, ведь всем и каждому говорят — на стол взобраться может любой из посетителей, а сабвуфер с лёгкостью подключается к мобильному. Условие для танца всего одно — выпить нужно столько, чтобы покрыть стоимость стола в случае поломки.

В Гэвине алкоголя уже минимум на три таких, если верить меню, и он чертовски пьян. Сознание сладко уплывает из тела, оставляя голову пронзительно пустой, а потому каждая, даже самая дурацкая мысль разражается в ней, словно гром. 

Да, Гэв пьян настолько, что в какой-то момент вспоминает — у него есть тело. И это тело умеет двигаться. Нельзя сказать, что совсем уж неплохо, но достаточно для того, чтобы немного попрыгать, потрястись под музыку на столе и навернуться в случае чего на подстеленные снизу подушки — явно не в первый раз.

«Какая забота о посетителях», — с трудом думает Гэвин, разглядывая половицы, прежде чем взобраться на столешницу. Нога соскальзывает, заставляя терять равновесие, но полицейская подготовка не даёт посрамить честь мундира, так что на столешнице Гэв оказывается через какой-то десяток секунд под дружный хохот присутствующих. Он показывает фак, скалясь весело, и, найдя в телефоне нужную композицию, начинает двигаться.

Палец банально промахивается, и вместо бодрого трека Twenty one Pilots попадает на Two Feet.

«А и ладно», — фыркает Гэвин, прикрывая глаза под медленные первые такты, и отпускает себя. В переносном смысле, конечно — позволяет сознанию утечь через пальцы, которыми он проводит по шее.

Мгновенно по ней пробегается сонм мурашек, стекает дальше — прямо вниз по хребту, и становится хорошо-хорошо.

Недостаточно.

Музыка замирает на миг, чтобы продолжиться мягким и уверенным баритоном, и Гэвин замирает вместе с ней. 

Тяжёлая куртка летит вниз и шмякается об пол слишком тяжело — в карманах не только мелочь, ключи и кошелёк, но и просто тьма всякой всячины, которая вместе составляет приличный вес. Плечам становится легко-легко, и Гэвин улыбается, соскальзывая по ним ладонями, а после вниз, оглаживая бока и замирая от того, как же это приятно.

Гэв выдыхает долго, прерывисто, делая полукруг бёдрами и продолжая двигаться в такт музыке. 

Что такое стриптиз, как не медленные ласки у всех на виду? Распалить чужое воображение легко, особенно если не видишь тех, кто вокруг. По крайней мере не тогда, когда перед глазами всё плывёт от прокатывающегося по телу томления, едва он касается большим пальцем нижней губы и гладит шею, вздрагивая из-за того как обострилась чувствительность нервных окончаний.

Раз, два, три — он не считает свои рёбра, просто поглаживает их осторожно, заодно вытаскивая футболку из штанов и собирая её на уровне груди. Гэвин видит, как во время его танца в смешанном заведении несколько диодов замигали жёлтым и усмехается, обнажая белые зубы.

«Так-то», — с мстительным удовлетворением думает он, признавая в этом победу человека над машиной.

Разве андроид так сможет? Может ли скольжение горячей ладонью в опасной близости от паха заставить пластиковых людей чувствовать хоть что-то? Нечто большее, чем банальное «меня только что потрогали»?

А вот Гэвина — вполне себе. Он тихо стонет в такт песне и запрокидывает голову, снова лаская шею, а затем, забравшись обеими руками под футболку, стаскивает её со спины, отбрасывая быстро, и, как он надеется, соблазнительно.

В баре становится совсем тихо, и кроме музыки, выбранной им, не слышно совершенно ничего, даже ни единого выдоха, что добавляет настроения продолжить. Например, не прекращая двигать бёдрами, накрыть один из сосков пальцами и сжать так, что уже не получается остановить зарождающийся стон, куда ярче и горячее предыдущего.

Замереть, словно воришка, пойманный с поличным, и показать — мол, смотрите, мои руки чисты. Видите, вот они, на виду у всех вас, и не важно, что бёдра двигаются, словно он пытается притереться к невидимому партнёру. Будь тут шест, Гэв однозначно бы вдавил в него ягодицы, вжался так, чтобы приласкать себя ещё лучше, но пока он довольствуется исключительно собственной фантазией.

Воображение, подстёгиваемое алкоголем в крови, разыгрывается, и уже так просто представить, что это кто-то другой, а не он сам двигается руками по ногам, нагибаясь невероятно пошло. Если бы стол был длиннее, Гэвин бы встал на колени и беззащитно прогнулся в спине, или же, напротив, откинулся назад, продолжая скалиться и насмешливо смотреть на людей, скрытых от него пеленой мрака, пока он будет им демонстрировать пресс и татуировку на груди со сдвоенным треугольником. Не звезда Давида, как он любит шутить, а просто две равносторонних фигуры, одна под другой, совсем близко, но не настолько, чтобы наслоиться. 

По рисунку соскальзывают пальцы, и лицо Гэвина озаряет нежность. Интимная, неподдельная, искренняя. Красный и синий — они заставляют думать о том, почему он вообще здесь, пьёт и танцует вместо того, чтобы распластаться по кровати и спать после долгого трудового дня. 

Это длится всего миг, прежде чем Гэв продолжает, у всех на виду лаская себя, почти касаясь промежности. Почти — меньше чем в дюйме от члена и опасно подбираясь к нему. Дыхание сбивается, сознание течёт, заставляя кусать губы и запрокидывать голову, обнажая шею для укусов.

Всё тело содрогается, и Гэвин снова хмурится и жмурится, не в силах устоять перед тем, что сам себе рисует в горячих фантазиях. Игра в четыре руки? В шесть рук? Господи, да какая разница, когда ему так сладостно и так хорошо?

Ладонь уже соскальзывает под пояс штанов, останавливаясь исключительно в районе лобка, пока другая сдавливает сосок до выдоха с чувственным стоном, который Гэвин безуспешно пытался сдержать, и продолжает движение вниз.

— Мы его забираем, — раздаётся уверенный и знакомый голос откуда-то, где располагаются посетители, и Гэвин смагривает, стряхивая с себя морок и пытаясь осознать, что происходит.

— Да пожалуйста, — равнодушно фыркает бармен, и музыка как раз кончается, хотя Гэвин и недоволен подобным развитием событий.

Голова соображает слишком медленно, он успевает заметить только мелькнувший алый диод, который неоновой полосой застывает в памяти, прежде чем его перехватывают за ноги и поднимают со стола так, будто бы он ничего не весит. Когда Гэва перекидывают через плечо, он только и успевает возмутиться:

— Какого ж, блять, хрена?!

Восклицание остаётся без ответа, а желудок сжимается протестующе, но его ставят на ноги слишком быстро, так что всё не успевает кончиться позорной тошнотой, от которой во рту остаётся мерзкий запах.

В лицо ударяет свежесть ночного воздуха, и голова чуть проясняется.

— Коннор? — спрашивает он, смаргивая и совсем растекаясь в улыбке. Абсолютно пьяной, безбожно похабной и невероятно счастливой.

Он бы даже прижался к андроиду лбом, но другие руки спешно натягивают футболку обратно. Кажется, та наизнанку, но ему наплевать. Гэвин просто не верит глазам, ведь эти два пластиковых засранца должны были обновляться в Киберлайф ещё по меньшей мере пару суток.

Но Дик накидывает на его плечи куртку, а Коннор ловит такси, и оба они удерживают Гэвина от падения. Кто же знал, что на свежем воздухе не только в голове прояснится, но и коленки начнут подкашиваться?

— И это называется «на задании», да, Гэвс? — фыркает недовольный Дик, запихивая его в машину до беспощадности грубо для себя. 

Большой и мягкий, словно плюшевый мишка, он никогда не действует жёстко, иуверенный рывок в первый миг кажется запредельным, хотя едва ли сильнее, чем то, что сам Гэв обычно позволяет себе с подозреваемыми.

— Или это называется «сверхурочные»? — спокойнее подхватывает Коннор, забираясь с противоположной стороны.

Его карие глаза глядят с недовольством, от которого хочется начать извиняться — Коннор приучил его извиняться за свои проступки самыми невероятными и восхитительными способами, и от короткого воспоминания об этом задница начинает сладко ныть.

И всё-таки Гэвин не собирается оправдываться — он просто хочет, чтобы эти два дебила немедленно обняли его покрепче, потому что он, чёрт побери, скучал. А идти в бордель с другими пластиковыми Кенами после Кона и Дика — святотатство.

— Это называется — вы два ебаната, не смейте обновляться одновременно, — фыркает Гэвин, сгребая обоих андроидов к себе поближе, прижимая их к груди и улыбаясь совершенно счастливо, глядя вверх так, словно через кабину такси видно небо.

— Гэвс, это же не мы решаем, — мягкие интонации Коннора просачиваются прямо в голову, но ему совершенно плевать, особенно когда знакомые руки обнимают с двух сторон.

Алкоголь делает своё дело, и его просто вырубает в машине. Сон накатывает мгновенно, нервозность наконец-то отпускает, и Гэвин уступает ощущению уюта, не имея ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться.

Четыре дня этих двоих не было дома, и четверо суток он нормально не спал, перепробовав все варианты — от таблеток до внепланового ночного. 

Ничего. 

Сон перестал быть доступным ему как опция, потому что не все обновления одинаково полезны, не все проходят гладко, и программисты Киберлайфа тоже время от времени ошибаются, а он чертовски не хочет потерять ни одного из своих долбанных андроидов, а потому не может перестать переживать.

Алкоголь казался последним выходом, но вот Дик и Кон снова обнимают его так, как он привык, и ощущение дома, уюта, которого не хватало настолько сильно, что Гэв перестал спать почти вовсе, проваливаясь изредка в короткую полудрёму, расслабляет быстрее, чем любые попытки заставить организм как следует отдохнуть.

***

В памяти не отложилось вообще ничего до момента пробуждения, да и после в нём нет уверенности, что он достаточно трезв, чтобы вспомнить хоть что-то. Однако Коннор гладит его настойчиво, прижимаясь щекой к животу, да и Дик выводит на груди какие-то одному ему известные символы, устроив голову у него на плече.

— А? Вы вернулись? — переспрашивает Гэвин, пытаясь удостовериться, не приснилось ли ему, что его любовники закончили со своими обновлениями так скоро и уже дома, с ним.

— Ты идиот, Рид, — вздыхает Дик и посылает ему недовольный взгляд исподлобья.

Нормальный человек принял бы его за угрожающий или даже опасный, но Гэвин знает — это волнение, и даже, наверное, беззащитность перед тем, что может с ним случиться за время, пока Ричард не в состоянии до него дотянуться и защитить.

Приходится приподнять ладони и вскинуть брови, безмолвно спрашивая, что Гэв всё-таки натворил, потому как память на события прошлого вечера отзывается звенящей пустотой, прежде чем наполниться нечёткими образами.

— Ты танцевал стриптиз в баре, — проясняет ситуацию Коннор, и Гэвину неловко от того, что они это видели. И от того, что он это делал. И от того, что в памяти всё смешалось в коктейль из обрывков воспоминаний и...

— Помнишь, как ты отказался танцевать, когда я тебя просил? — напоминает равнодушно Дик, и губы Гэвина трогает мягкая улыбка.

Дик просил несколько раз — тихо, неуверенно, всегда давая шанс избежать этого, хотя и глядел так, словно Гэв вот-вот лишит его Рождества, но это слишком смущало, он был слишком зажат, и в качестве замены одаривал Дика глубоким минетом, стараясь загладить вину.

— Ревнуешь? — он вскидывает брови, стараясь не показывать, насколько сильно он чувствует себя мудаком.

— Завидую, — отрезает тот уверенно. — Для нас ты такое делать отказался, а здесь так достаточно быть настолько пьяным, да?

— Да, — соглашается Гэвин, притягивая обиженного, словно ребёнок, Дика к себе за затылок и накрывая его губы своими. 

Тот сопротивляется несколько мгновений, но прикрывает глаза, позволяя уплыть, отдалиться от неприятных чувств, которые Гэвин явно доставил своему любовнику. 

Коннор же скользит ладонями по его торсу и чуть щипает нежное место над пупком, заставляя выдохнуть в мягкие узкие губы и отстраниться от Дика.

— Ты тоже в обиде, или всё-таки нет? — хмыкает Гэвин, не переставая гладить Дика по затылку и шее неторопливо.

— Конечно, — соглашается тот, — и поцелуем ты её не загладишь.

— Серьёзно? — нужно приподняться на подушке и заглянуть в карие глаза, чтобы понять без слов то, что хочет сказать ему старший из андроидов. К несчастью уже облизнувшего губы Гэва, у того появляется в руках телефон, и он замирает, качая головой и говоря тише: — Нет, блять. Нет, Кон.

— У меня есть хороший виски, — пожимает плечами Коннор, и Гэвину трудно подобрать верные слова, чтобы сказать, что речь сейчас не об алкогольном опьянении.

— Анализ слюны подтверждает, что Гэвин всё ещё пьян, — сдаёт его с потрохами Дик, и Коннор складывает губы в вежливую улыбку, при виде которой его когда-то хотелось придушить.

Сейчас, правда, уже не настолько, потому что понятие «асфиксия» к андроидам неприменимо, а вот «перегрев центральной платы памяти» —вполне. Мысль о руках на шее Коннора подбрасывает воспоминание о том, как тот сам смыкал ладони на шее Гэвина в момент наивысшего наслаждения, пока они с Диком брали его одновременно, и яркостью оргазма можно было затмить любой фейерверк.

— Ну же, — подбадривает Коннор, наверняка замечая, как поднимается пульс, а члелн чуть твердеет, но Гэвин упрямо хмурится. 

На самом деле у него нет достаточной аргументации для того, чтобы отказать своим возлюбленным в этой просьбе. Особенно когда каждый из его любовников обводит части татуировки на груди — Коннор синий треугольник, а Дик — красный. 

— Да бля, — фыркает он, понимая, что на это придётся согласиться.

— Вставать не нужно, — замечает Коннор, запуская на телефоне ту самую песню дистанционно и наверняка замыкая её на вечный повтор.

— Разве что на колени, — хмыкает Ричард, и в ответ получает фак, потому что Гэвин не собирается слушать эти подколки. Хватит и того, что он согласился. Да, чтобы исправить свой проёб, но всё-таки.

— Если хочешь, ты всегда сам можешь оседлать мои, — добавляет он к факу тяжеловесно, но Дик только усмехается, шлёпая его по заднице.

Стон вырывается мгновенно — на грани слышимости, он повисает в воздухе, и Гэву, признаться, льстит то, как внимательно смотрят на него двое его любовников, ловя каждый звук.

Музыка завораживает, но кроме пижамных штанов и разношенной домашней футболки на нём нет ничего, так что приходится импровизировать под ненасытными, натурально голодными взглядами его андроидов. И если раньше Гэвин призадумался бы, в состоянии ли те вообще испытывать чувство голода, то теперь это совершенно очевидно.

Штаны сползают сами, повисая на тазобедренных косточках, пока Гэвин медленно двигает ладонями по собственному телу. Ни Кон, ни Дик не подсказывают ему, что сделать, здесь нет сальных шуточек или выкриков — ничего такого, что помогло бы сориентироваться, насколько плохо или хорошо то, что он вытворяет. Они даже никак не комментируют происходящее, просто смотрят, как он ныряет то одной рукой под истёршуюся от времени ткань, то другой.

Выдохи и полустоны становятся неудержимыми, и Гэвин не собирается быть тихим. Он знает — если он выдаст достаточно проникновенный стон, то светлые глаза Дика потемнеют, словно у того есть какая-то утилита для этого. Андроид застынет так, словно у него отказала центральная система управления, а его зрачки расширятся, будто отпечатывая в памяти каждый миг.

А вот если прогнуться в спине, показывая беззащитный живот и медленно, самыми кончиками подушечек скользнуть по нему от самого низа, по блядской дорожке до пупка и обвести его сладким жестом, тогда Кон сожмёт в пальцах одеяло. Так сильно, что Гэвин, кажется, слышит его хруст.

Он старается не перебарщивать с частью, где их нужно дразнить, да и собственное возбуждение, свободно гуляющее по телу, тоже не даёт быть расслабленным. В конце концов, он не профи — он просто хочет, чтобы ему было хорошо. Чтобы все знали, как ему охуительно смотреть на двух андроидов, которые застыли, ловя каждый жест так внимательно, как, наверное, они никогда не разглядывали место преступления.

Столько прилежания — кто бы мог подумать, что лишь год назад всё это было совсем иначе?

А теперь Гэвин неторопливо забирается Коннору на колени и продолжает двигаться в ритме музыки. Стянуть с себя футболку ему помогает Ричард, за что получает медленный и чувственный поцелуй.

Кон подбрасывает бёдра снизу, заставляя ощутить его стояк задницей, и Гэвин чувствует, как возбуждение накрывает с головой не хуже алкогольного опьянения.

Осторожные пальцы Дика ложатся на соски, дразнят их слишком мягко и нежно, и Гэвин нетерпеливо ёрзает задницей по члену Коннора, притираясь ближе, теснее, побуждая трахнуть его, пока он тянется за поцелуем к Дику . Пальцы Кона ложатся поверх таких же другого андроида, и сжимают те так, что Гэвин вскидывается всем телом — выпрямляется в позвоночнике, жмурится, хватает воздух ртом, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, и сжимает мышцы вокруг чётко очерченного члена меж ягодиц.

— Сегодня пожёстче? — хмыкает Коннор, задевая краешком губ индастриал в ухе, но Гэвин только мотает головой, понимая — ему пиздец.

— Ты обещал танцевать, — мягко напоминает Дик.

Это звучит как настоящее издевательство, потому что зажатому между их контрастами человеку никогда не остаётся иного выхода, кроме как сойти с ума.

— Не жёстче, — выдыхает он, продолжая тереться о Коннора уже в ритме музыки и пускаясь игриво изучать подушечками своего любовника — одними он обводит рот и проталкивает в горячую влажность, зная, что сейчас совершенно по-блядки смотрит на жадно изучающего его Ричарда. Другая рука устраиваются на паху, сжимая полностью поднявшийся член через тонкую ткань трусов, пока он под музыку имитирует движения секса прямо на члене Коннора.

— А выглядит так, как будто ты уже хочешь, — парирует Кон, и его пальцы соскальзывают под резинку, нажимают на сжатый анус требовательно, а после просто мягко потирают.

— Чёрт, — всхлипывает Гэвин, понимая — сейчас его переиграли.

Музыка уже сводит с ума тем, насколько она медленная, и оба андроида подчиняются ей — и Дик, который устраивает ладонь у него на затылке и прижимает к себе ближе, целуя медленно, влажно и так нежно, что Гэв готов кончить просто от долбаного языка, который неторопливо трахает его рот, и Коннор, который принимается дразнить его анус и играть с мошонкой прямо так, через трусы, время от времени сминая ягодицы в пальцах властно, уверенно.

— Хочу вас, — не выдерживает Гэвин, мотая головой.

— Так же, как хотел тех людей в баре? — вопрос Дика заставляет остановиться, очнуться от застилающей глаза похоти и закаменеть.

— Я никогда не хотел никого, кроме вас двоих, после того, как мы стали жить вместе, — жестко отрубает Гэвин, напоминая — даже если ему башню сносит от эндорфинов, даже если член течёт так, что можно этой смазкой растягивать его самого, даже если он ведёт себя как портовая шлюшка в постели, то он всё равно Гэвин, мать его, Рид.

— Думал о нас? — смягчает острую ситуацию Коннор, притягивая Гэвина к себе так, что приходится на его бёдра сесть, и уверенная рука подняться уже не даёт. Впрочем, после вопроса Гэву не так уж и хочется кидаться в драку, а Дик выглядит виноватым настолько, что ему даже стыдно за столь резкий выпад.

— Я всегда думаю только о вас, — признаётся Гэвин, глядя на то, как Дик устраивается между его ног, наклоняется к животу, оставляя на нём поцелуй, и шепчет:

— Прости.

В качестве извинения его губы ласкают уже стоящий крепко член прямо через ткань, и Гэвин не может удержаться — сгребает чужие пряди пальцами и вжимает в себя теснее, бормоча скорее с игривой властностью, чем на самом деле жёстко:

— Проси лучше.

Светлые глаза Дика темнеют так же верно, как если бы он сам был на месте Гэвина, а пальцы Коннора на подбородке заставляют обернуться. Он оказывается утянут в мягкий, нежный поцелуй, в котором обида растворяется совсем, а после сменяется уже на собственнический. 

Если Дик трахал его рот языком нежно, то Коннор буквально насилует, заставляя губы ныть от укусов, язык — зудеть от того, как его всасывают и скользят кромкой зубов по краям, а кожу на лице — покрываться мелкими мурашками, когда кончик языка вылизывает уголок губ.

Неловкие, но неприятные слова Ричарда растворяются, и через пару минут Гэвин уже даже не помнит, почему яростно толкается в умело ласкающий рот, но знает — пока Дик обнимает его за талию, не делая ни малейшей попытки воспротивиться — он не против.

Из-за того, что они с такой лёгкостью меняются ролями, всегда трудно предсказать, кто кого будет трахать сегодня, но у Гэва есть небольшой талант провидца — Коннор растягивает его совсем чуть-чуть, но внутри оказывается много выдавленной из тюбика смазки, а это значит, что через несколько минут чёртовы мешающиеся трусы будут сдвинуты, но останутся на месте как ограничитель.

А вот то, как самозабвенно отсасывает ему Дик, даёт понять, что у того есть, скорее, настроение побаловаться иначе, и едва Коннор разрывает поцелуй, как Гэвин облизывается:

— Дашь мне отсосать твой? — вопрос заставляет обоих замереть на мгновение, но Дик отрывается и кивает. 

— Но после я хочу закончить свой минет, — с мягкими интонациями сообщает Дик, и Гэв усмехается.

— Ноль вопросов, — хмыкает он, чувствуя заодно, как горячая головка Коннора вжимается в анус, приоткрывающийся под этим давлением. — Ох, чёрт!

— Расслабься, — велит ему Коннор, и головка проскакивает вовнутрь, заставляя Гэвина прогнуться в спине сильнее и замереть, когда Дик укладывает ему ногу на плечо, одновременно с этим проводя своим членом по губам.

Возможно, кто-то другой счел бы проблемой, что и Коннор, и Ричард — большие. Доставленные им по заказу Гэвина части оказались длиннее и толще, чем всё, с чем тот имел дело прежде, и они оба расстроились в достаточной степени.

«Может, попробуем и так?» — хмыкнул тогда Гэвин, понимая, что происходящее с ним ненормально — пока его любовники расстраивались, он оказался пиздец возбуждён.

Желание потрогать их, приласкать, облизать, получить в себя было настолько сильным, что у него и в мыслях не было возвращать товар и снова три недели ждать новый. 

Он хотел их. Причём — немедленно. 

Правда, в самый первый раз до проникновения они так и не дошли, слишком увлекшись растяжкой, зато теперь Гэвин с радостью чувствует, как крупный, рельефный член проталкивается по проходу глубже, заставляя его трястись всем телом.

Когда его задница шлёпается о яйца, на глазах выступают слёзы. Именно этот момент Дик выбирает для того, чтобы толкнуться ему в рот и заставить Гэвина задохнуться. Нога на плече смещается, упираясь в стену прямо позади него, и головка проталкивается так глубоко, что Гэвин сжимает на миг руки на ягодицах Ричарда, зная — тот станет нежнее.

Так и есть — Дик двигается мягко, медленно, в такт непрекращающейся музыке, глядя ему в глаза и лаская лицо с такой нежностью, что у Гэвина сердце трепещет от восторга. А вот Коннор действует иначе — он приподнимает бёдра так, что Гэвин чувствует, как головка члена почти покидает его растянутую дырку, и насаживается обратно сам, почти падая на плоть, до звонких шлепков. Он может делать это резко, зная, что Коннор внимательно следит за тем, чтобы он не поранился, не порвался в процессе.

Плоть во рту расширяется, пульсирует, и от этого ощущения Гэвин готов кончить сам, заодно чувствуя, как его задница оказывается пуста и горячая головка дразнит чувствительный сфинктер, прежде чем Коннор позволяет снова принять его на всю длину. Собственный член настойчиво требует внимания, и Гэвин уже готов себя приласкать, как его руку отбрасывает Коннор, пережимая член у основания, и напоминает:

— Дик хотел свой минет, помнишь?

Разочарованный стон выдаёт то, что он и правда помнит, и это почти обидно, ведь Дик кончает ему в глотку, но бормочет:

— Сейчас, сейчас, Гэв, чуть-чуть... 

Коннор толкается сам, больше не позволяя вмешиваться в процесс. Его губы метят шею Гэвина так, что кончить хочется ещё сильнее, а таранящий снизу член сводит с ума. 

— Пожалуйста, блять, пожалуйста, — хрипло стонет он, едва рот оказывается свободен, чувствуя, как желание освободиться от застилающей разум похоти становится невыносимым, и Коннор наполняет его изнутри собственной смазкой.

Если бы Гэвин мог соображать, то обязательно поинтересовался бы, кто из этих двоих кончил аспирином, потому что его любовники делали этот процесс не только приятным, но и полезным. Однажды он узнал, что Дик подобрал себе в сперму комплекс витаминов, а Коннор — общеукрепляющих, и ржал неистово над тем, что эти двое так любят делать ему необычные инъекции.

— Сейчас, — нежно отзывается Дик, отлепляясь и опускаясь перед членом, но не ложась к нему лицом, а притираясь собственной задницей.

— Блять, ты же... — напоминает ему Гэвин, но тот только хмыкает, направляя в себя его плоть:

— Передумал, — мягко говорит он, и Гэв сходит с ума от его тесноты и узости. Внутри горячо и приятно, но ладонь Коннора оттянула тот миг, когда Гэвин кончит, а теперь и вовсе заставила нагнуться, надавливая на затылок.

— Ложись, — велит Коннор, и Дик подчиняется первым, позволяя коленям разъехаться с зажатым членом внутри, пока Гэвин устраивается сверху, утверждаясь на коленях над Ричардом. — Я хочу посмотреть как ты.

«Посмотреть как ты» — значит проверить, не порвал ли он своего человека, и Гэвин послушно приподнимает одной рукой свою ягодицу, устраивая на члене Дика ладонь, начиная медленно толкаться.

Горячая плоть, наконец, выскальзывает из него самого, хотя ощущение двойного жара — внутри и снаружи, достаточно хорошо, чтобы сойти с ума в долбаный край.

По растянутой дырке скользят подушечки, и пальцы растягивают края ещё сильнее, заставляя Гэвина зашипеть от короткого неприятного ощущения, которое меняется настоящим взрывом.

Пока он трахает Дика, Коннор впаивается лицом между его ягодиц и дразнит края языком, губами, посасывает их и даже игриво прикусывает. 

Гэвин кончает несдержанно и бурно, но Дик не останавливается, продолжает сжиматься задницей на его члене, вынуждая оставаться твёрдым ещё на один заход.

— Нет, хватит, нет, — шепчет Гэвин, но все они знают, что его «нет» значит вообще не это.

— Хочешь, я трахну тебя ещё раз, детка? — нежность, с которой спрашивает его Коннор, не в новинку, но редкость, и Гэв просто не в состоянии отказать.

— Глубже, — велит он мстительно, и не жалеет об этом ни на миг.

Как Коннор оказывается в нём глубже, он не имеет понятия, но от до болезненности жёстких и резких толчков он сам трахает Дика сильнее, а тот подаётся навстречу в этом общем ритме, и музыка начинает сводить Гэвина, нахрен, с ума.

Его измученное тело кончает через несколько минут, потому что это невозможно — его целует Коннор, его целует Ричард, их руки повсюду, их жар опаляет, а кровать надсадно скрипит под ними, но это не важно, пока музыка заливается в уши.

Гэвин кончает так, что после снова засыпает, бормоча только повелительно: «Не убирай».

Он не уточняет, что именно, но и Дик, и Кон понимают его правильно. Обнимая в четыре руки заснувшего после мучительного оргазма человека, они так и остаются спаянными в единое целое ещё на несколько минут, пока быстрая фаза сна не сменяется глубокой, и становится можно наконец обнять своего человека с двух сторон и порадоваться скорому возвращению.

«Нужно будет сделать так ещё раз», — приходит сообщение от Дика, и Коннор кивает.

Мысль о том, что Гэвин теперь будет танцевать и на коленях Дика, привлекает их обоих.


End file.
